monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Better carving system
- Wiz - Ever feel stupid(or something like that) when you're trying to carve something and your hunter doesn't carve what you want? instead of the random chance carve, because sometimes for simple things(Like raw meat to cook for stamina) it's a facepalm. What if it's like when you carve something you get a choice of what you want to carve. Now before you starting thinking 'oh that makes getting rare materials too easy' just keep reading. Now you have a choice of what YOU want to carve, but here is the catch, you can only carve what is available. Ex: a Rathian tail can drop; scale, marrow, spike, and plate (low-rank I know). Now when you carve the tail, there might be a chance that there is a plate you can carve from it, if the tail has it. but let's say there isn't, but there is a spike or scale that you can carve and you chose which one you want to carve. So everyone know what I'm getting? You can carve it, if it's there. Because one time I wanted raw meat from a monster and I ended getting bones and I was like 'I need meat douche!' just something I REALLY want to see. Makes it less frustrating and simple when gathering material. scads No way it's still way to easy to get rare items.Kiwidave59 Not really, the chances for rare items are the same, its just that you have the possibility for more options. The current system for carving is, in a sense, a roulette wheel, where each carvable item takes up a certain about of the wheel. The only difference described here is that instead of one 'wheel' you have multiple 'wheels' for each item, the percentage chance of any given rare item being available to carve wouldn't be any different, it's just that you would have more options if multiple items ARE available to carve. Lets look at a Rathian tail again for example. With this method, one item would have to be guaranteed to show up 100% of the time, this would be the most common/lowest value item that could be carved. For a Rathian tail, this would be a scale; every time you began to carve a Rathian tail, you would have the option to carve a scale from it (and sometimes this may be the only option). There is a 15% chance for marrow to be carved, this means that approxamately 1 in every 6 tails you carve, the option to obtain a marrow from it will show up. The 9% for a spike would mean that less than 1 in 10 carves would have a spike as an option to carve. For a Plate with 3%, there would be about a 1 in 33 chance of it showing up as an option to carve. See, either way the items have the same drop rate, its just that you can choose to carve lower level items instead (even if a Plate showed up on the list, I could choose to recieve a scale instead). This is exactly as the OP said, a way to quicken farming for common items without altering your chances of getting the rarer ones. -Madman6884 @Madman: So you can be given the option to get a rare and useful item, but choose not to carve it? Cobalt32 00:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Madman: Actually, choosing a carve mid-hunt might not work because, from what I've seen, MH doesn't ever actually pause the game for anything. Take discarding items for example; knowing how aggravating it is being unable to attack while trying to decide what item to get rid of due to having a full pouch, think how much worse it will be when you're stuck, immobile, in the middle of a carving animation? Cobalt32 14:52, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Well, now I agree with Cobalt, cos it's pretty strange to stuck in the middle of carving. But this could still be working. I like this idea, because one day I had to create my Rath armor, and at the end of 7 hunts I had, like, 2 scales and 24 shells! Ofcourse it wasn't like that, but you get the idea. I also took some scales in the reward box, so it was like 7 in total. I can't believe that all the raths I hunted had only shells. Thus, hunting became VERY boring, but I still forged it. But with this carving sistem I would have made it a lot faster. Boris Kazakov 15:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) The idea is not bad, but like mentioned, the timing would kill you (literally). What if the carving system for single-player worked like this: You cut off the Rathian's tail. She's miffed and will be on you in seconds, tooth and claw. You start carving like the dickens to grab your item, knowing that the lizard will probably change areas before you can finish it off. You successfully cut in and reach to grab your item right before the next attack hits. PAUSE. A menu opens. The items are listed in a line. The first item is a low-quality slot. Chances of gaining anything higher quality are very slim and decrease as quality rank increases. The next item slot is the same, but chances are more likely that you get a better item. You get to pick which one you want from that carve and when you select it, a half second more of pause shows the window minimize and the image of a giant mouth about to reach you. You resume control and get the heck out of dodge. Programmers could even add a little help by making the game resume at a little slower timescale than normal just to give you a fighting chance, though this would be unnoticable. Now, lets add to this game mechanic, shall we? Make a new attribute that can be upgraded with item slots on armor and weapons. The attribute is how many wheels you get to choose from. Start with one. Add enough points to your armor and you get a shiny new item slot to pick from when carving. Upgrade it even more for a third that has even higher likelyhood of finding that ultra-rare monster kidney stone. You still only get to pick one, and you have to upgrade your armor for the benefit. Heck, add one more attribute to the system that will let you raise chances of finding better items. There will of course be a counter attribute for when it goes into the negative. Less likely to find high level item. Could be useful. Negative value for the number of wheels available would instead make it more likely that you find useless items, like garbage. How would this work for multiplayer? The focus of multiplayer is teamwork, thus so should be carving. Let one person carve at the beast or limb while his allies fight off attackers. Carving would take a little longer, depending on how many players are on the quest, but each carve would yield a single item for each participant. Gives incentive to have a fast carver on the team. The advantage is, only one person has to carve to get items for everyone. At the end of the battle, items are given by opening each character's screen to their share of the loot, determined by an equal divide. You pick each item one at a time from the wheel set-up. Less realistic maybe, but more workable. What about when you want to play multiplayer alone? Simple, you carve fastest when it's only you, just like normal, or we could revert to the single-player method. Everything is balanced, everyone is happy and judged by their own ability. Turos22 16:17, March 11, 2011 (MST) @Turos: Bear in mind you can't actually stop or intercept most monster attacks...Cobalt32 00:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Cobalt: Not stop, like literally, the game pauses. You pick you item. Game resumes :) You will still probably get thrashed, but at least you got your item, and it only pauses after you take the time to carve it first, leaving plenty of time like normal for the monster to rip your head off. Timing is everything ;) -Turos22 @Turos: You misunderstand. MH is a multiplayer based game. There is no pausing. Ever. Not even in single-player.Cobalt32 02:37, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Hey, don't worry, I got that covered for mp if you read the whole thing :) Turos22 05:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) @turos: all I saw was one guy sitting inert and carving on everyone else's behalf. Sounds pretty vulnerable, but if his allies can actively keep the monster from attacking hi-- oh wait, that's impossible. We're back to square one.Cobalt32 12:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32